Campos de uma Inocência
by Gaby A
Summary: A inocência se foi, junto com a minha felicidade.


**Capítulo Único – Campos de uma inocência**

As coisas já não são mais como antigamente. As pessoas já não são mais o que costumavam ser.

Eu não sou.

Mas eu não me arrependo. Eu consigo o que quero, e eu sei aonde quero chegar.

Porque eu sou Bellatrix Black. A caçula das três irmãs. A mais sombria e a mais arrogante. A praticante das artes das trevas. Orgulho da família, noiva de Rudolph Lestrange. A comensal da morte.

Mas mesmo sendo quem eu sou, não posso deixar de me lembrar do passado.

Ah sim, meu passado. Minha vida.

Vida onde eu era jovem e apaixonada. Extasiada pelo mundo ao meu redor, uma sede de conhecer e de experimentar de tudo. E eu posso dizer que satisfiz a maioria dos meus desejos. Nunca deixei de reprimi-los.

E às vezes, sinto falta disso.

Sinto falta de fazer o que eu queria, sem me importar com mais nada ou com ninguém. Sem seguir ordens.

Sinto falta da minha liberdade. Da minha juventude, da minha paixão. Do meu êxtase.

_I still remember the world_

(Eu ainda lembro do mundo)

_From the eyes of a child_

(Pelos olhos de uma criança)

_Slowly those feelings_

(Vagarosamente, aqueles sentimentos)

_Were clouded by what I know now_

(Foram encobertos pelo que eu sei agora)

A verdade é essa: todo o meu entusiasmo por viver, acabou se esvaecendo.

Muitos foram os motivos pra isso.

Sirius Black foi um deles. Sim, meu próprio primo. Deserdado, fugido de casa, rebelde. Um convencido idiota, um conquistador barato.

Dono do sorriso mais perfeito que eu já vi na vida. Extrovertido, brincalhão. Lindo, sensual, e sedutor. Independente.

Por muito tempo tivemos nossa rivalidade, até percebemos o quanto nos parecíamos. O quanto precisávamos um do outro.

Eu o odiava por tudo o que ele era, odiava os amigos dele, odiava o jeito com que ele ganhava todas as garotas.

Mas mais ainda, eu o odiava por tudo o que ele me fazia sentir.

Eu o amava.

E por um bom tempo nos mantivemos assim. Amantes, secretos. Ninguém poderia jamais saber de nós.

Éramos cúmplices do nosso próprio crime. Éramos apaixonados e quando estávamos juntos, as diferenças e preocupações jaziam no chão, juntamente com nossas roupas.

Um completava o outro. Até que o dia chegou.

O dia em que tivemos que finalmente colocar os pés no chão. Encarar a dura realidade, ver os sonhos se desfazerem bem à nossa frente, e as esperanças se perderem, para sempre. O dia em que não pudemos mais ficar juntos.

No fundo, sempre soubemos que chegaria. Sempre estivemos conscientes que não era certo, e que um dia acabaria, porque afinal, tínhamos o mesmo sangue e o mesmo sobrenome. Como isso podia ser tão errado, se eu me sentia tão bem ao lado dele?

_Where has my heart gone_

(Onde foi meu coração?)

_An uneven trade for the real world_

(Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real)

_I want to go back to_

(Eu quero voltar)

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

(A acreditar em tudo e não saber de nada)

A inocência se foi, junto com a minha felicidade.

Tive que finalmente aceitar meu destino e viver a vida real. Nosso sonho havia se acabado, Sirius.

Eu morri naquele dia. E é isto o que me resta.

Eu abandonei o mundo que criamos enquanto estávamos juntos. Eu abandonei aquele fio de bondade e bom senso que de algum modo, ainda existiam dentro de mim.

Eu vou apenas sobrevivendo, com as nuvens gélidas de chuva ao meu redor, constantemente.

O sangue escorre em minhas mãos, as pessoas que já matei, as ordens que já cumpri.

Pra falar a verdade não me orgulho disso, mas sempre foi meu destino me tornar comensal, sempre tive essa sede de poder, sempre recriminei os sangue-ruins e sempre achei que eles mereciam a morte.

Então pra que mudar? Vou seguir assim mesmo. É tarde para voltar atrás.

Depois de tudo o que passei e de tudo o que eu vi, depois de tudo o que vivi. Não há mais razão para voltar.

Só me resta lembrar do passado, memórias doces e quentes. O sol da manhã que tocando meu rosto, o frio que ruborizava minha face no inverno. A chuva, o vento que brincava com meus cabelos negros.

De qualquer jeito, o vento, o sol e a chuva, não me parecem tão encantadores agora.

_I still remember the sun_

(Eu ainda lembro do sol)

_Always warm on my back_

(Sempre quente nas minhas costas)

_Somehow it seems colder now_

(De algum modo parece mais frio agora)

E assim eu continuo, tocando minha vida, sem nem me importar. Os dias parecem tão iguais e nublados. Ao lado de um homem que eu nem mesmo amo. Vitima de casamento arranjado, da ganância de meus pais, para aumentar a riqueza da família.

A maldade predomina nos meus olhos, antigamente tão brilhantes. Minha beleza natural se foi.

Meu coração partido já há um bom tempo, ferida que não seca, ferida que sangra à medida que o tempo passa.

Mas eu já me acostumei com a dor. E eu não me arrependo. Sem saída.

Estou acostumada à tanta coisa agora. A matar, a enganar, a mentir e a ferir. Acostumada a apenas sobreviver, em vez de viver.

_Where has my heart gone _

Onde foi meu coração?)

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

(Preso nos olhos de um estranho)

_I want to go back to_

(Eu quero voltar)

_Believing in everything_

(A acreditar em tudo)

Bellatrix Black não existe mais.

Lá ela está, lá ela jaze, morta e conservada apenas na memória. Nos antigos campos de uma inocência.

* * *

**N/A: Heeeeey pessoal...Heuhehueessa é a segunda song S/B q eu escrevo, tenhoum interesse especialpor esse shipper, nao sei porque! rsrs e tbm eh a segunda vez q uso uma letra do Evanescence, pq poxa, tem mtooo a ver...A musik dessa vez é "Fields of Innocence", eu aconselho fortemente a vcs escutarem, pq eh mt boa. Hum, essa historia foi feita num momento d súbita inspiração, já fazia algum tempo q eu nao escrevia nda, e bem, espero de coração que vocês gostem. Se tiver algum erro, please, me desculpem ok? Bjao!**


End file.
